Volar
by Reira26
Summary: A Nozomi Tojo le gustaban los lugares altos, similares a los acantilados, en especial si podía llegar a ellos para sentarse y disfrutar del panorama. A veces se preguntaba si desde allí podría volar, pero nunca lo hizo. Sin embargo, ella, su amada compañera, decidió emprender vuelo cuando aun les faltaban muchas cosas por compartir.


Es increíble lo mucho que me demoré en volver... ¿Cuatro meses? Creo que sí. Santo cielo.

Si aun me recuerdan, me disculpo por la demora; si no me han leído, pues es un placer. Mi vida ha estado supremamente ocupada los últimos meses; me mudé a Japón para estudiar y la escuela me estaba matando con tanto trabajo (y el ritmo de Tokio también drena mi energía) pero, aprovechando que estoy en mis vacaciones de verano, decidí dar todo de mí para vencer el bloqueo y escribir algo nuevo, ¡yey! Escribir esto me costó muchísimo trabajo; tengo bloqueo y el cansancio tampoco me dejaba sentarme en la computadora a exprimir mi cerebro (?) Pero luego de mucho, la inspiración volvió y ¡bam! tenemos esto. No es lo mejor, pero bueno, lo intenté.

Aclaraciones: Quiero agradecerle a la chica de Mongolia de mi dormitorio, gracias a ella esta historia fue posible (ella nunca lo sabrá, pero bueno (?)) Aviso de una vez, aunque posiblemente, si me conocen, ya se lo veían venir: esto es drama, si no les gusta, pueden devolverse. Me pasé la edición -y el título- por la galleta, posiblemente hayan errores por aquí y por allá.

Si les gusta recuerden comentar.

* * *

 **Volar**

A Nozomi Tojo le gustaban los lugares altos, similares a los acantilados, en especial si podía llegar a ellos para sentarse y disfrutar del panorama desde los que llamaba siempre "el fin del mundo". De pequeña, cuando descubrió por primera vez su afinidad con las alturas, se preguntó si, al igual que un pajarito que emprendió vuelo asustado por su presencia, ella también podría volar si usaba aquella alta plataforma; al comentárselo un día a su normalmente ausente madre, está le reprendió con severidad, incluyendo un par de nalgadas cuyo escozor no desaparecería en tres días. Jamás pensó en volver a volar y, años después, entendió que aquello dicho inocentemente tenía un significado oculto que su infantil mente no comprendía en ese entonces.

Con el pasar de los años, aquellos sitios alejados de la vista, un poco más cercanos al cielo, se convirtieron en su más preciado refugio para ayudarle a pasar la amargura de su solitario día a día. Ver el amanecer en los días que se despertaba por pesadillas, pasar los días despejados mirando el profundo azul para no pensar en la falta de sus progenitores, mirar el hermoso atardecer anaranjado o jugar a encontrar constelaciones cuando las estrellas decidían brillar, esas pequeñas cosas eran lo único que consideraba podía mantenerla viva -y cuerda, especialmente- cuando en su vida no había nada bueno. La ayudaban a calmarse, a desnudarse de las preocupaciones por un rato, a calmar su mente y corazón; y en secundaria descubrió que acompañar sus horas en elevados lugares con baladas tristes mejoraba mucho más el por lo común entristecido ambiente.

Pero eso no era todo, los lugares altos fueron de la mano con sus intereses, fuera por mera coincidencia o porque ella los modificaba hasta que ambas cosas se armonizaban con naturalidad. Un ejemplo era la fotografía. Los rollos fotográficos de sus primeras cámaras estaban llenos de tomas del cielo en todos sus momentos, formas y composiciones; cuando imprimía las fotos, con ayuda del profesor del club de fotografía, sus paredes quedaban cubiertas de las más preciosas bóvedas celestes; años después, con la era digital, no sólo serían las fotos en físico sino también en su teléfono móvil. Otro ejemplo era leer, otro más era mirar las estrellas, otro era tomar siestas. Así, sus pasatiempos siempre se relacionaban con estar en la altura, lejos del suelo, como si eso la alejara de la realidad. Pero, no eran solo sus hobbies los que se complementaban con "el fin del mundo", eran también sus acompañantes. De vez en cuando pajaritos valientes, palomas, cuervos curiosos; menos plumíferos eran insectos pequeños y grandes que no entraban entre sus favoritos. Aun así, a veces, les hablaba, como si ellos comprendieran sus humanas preocupaciones. Solo en preparatoria, un día de su segunda semana de escuela, tuvo por primera vez a una acompañante de su edad, y era ella la mujer más hermosa del mundo, quien se volvería su gran amor, la persona que invadiría hasta el último rincón de sus sentidos.

Ese día de primavera el aire olía a lluvia y, como no, las nubes grises se arremolinaban en el cielo, dispuestas a bañar la ciudad en cualquier momento. Desde la azotea de la escuela, sentada en el borde más alejado, donde un paso en falso sería el fin, observaba a las chicas apresurando el paso para llegar a casa antes de que la tormenta se desatara. Ella no tenía prisa, iniciando por el hecho de que ni siquiera le importaba quedar empapada por una de las frías lluvias primaverales; no quería llegar a casa para decir "tadaima" y no recibir más que silencio como bienvenida. Se llevó los audífonos a ambos oídos, dando golpecitos a la pantalla táctil de su móvil para que una triste balada americana, posiblemente de los años cincuenta, se adueñara de sus sentidos. Dejó que varias canciones fluyeran, embargando su alma de una sensación similar a la anestesia. Cuando las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, esporádicas, alejadas la una de la otra, se puso en pie y se quedó así, mirando a lo lejos las formas de los edificios que iban colina abajo.

Sin aviso previo, una mano fría tomó la suya y le dio un jalón que la llevó a dar dos pasos trastabillantes hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio, pero siendo atrapada por la misma persona que de la nada había tirado de su brazo. Sobresaltada y ligeramente enojada giró su cabeza para encontrar a la 'malhechora' que osaba interrumpir sus preciados momentos de hundirse en su tristeza. Las palabras llenas de irritación que antes nublaban su cabeza murieron de inmediato al encontrarse con turbados ojos azules y una expresión de notable alarma. No supo lo que aquella desconocida joven rubia dijo, por la música que bloqueaba el ruido exterior y por su estado de shock al ver a tan bonita señorita. Salió de su trance cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, insistente contra el suelo y sus cuerpos.

Se había sacado los audífonos con una sola mano y al escuchar con atención lo que decía su contraria notó que la sermoneaba. No pudo evitar soltar una suave risita que descolocó a la preocupada rubia, quien frunció el ceño en señal de molestia por su atrevido comportamiento. Le sonrió divertida y dijo: "no pienso volar". Su expresión de no entender lo que dijo fue una imagen que atesoraría por siempre. Así, pues, se explicó con menos poesía y luego se presentó, iniciando por su nombre, su año y una corta oración para dejar en claro que adoraba las alturas. Ella le imitó con voz cautelosa, cambiando lo último por "me asusté cuando te vi ponerte en pie". Su corazón sintió una suave oleada de calidez que parecía haber olvidado.

Volvieron al interior de la escuela ya empapadas, envueltas en un silencio más bien incómodo de dos personas que recién se conocen en una situación extraña. Ambas habían dejado sus bolsos en los salones, que eran contiguos, del mismo año, y ya con todo listo, cada una con sus paraguas –ella con uno púrpura, la rubia con uno celeste-, emprendieron camino a casa. Casualmente, sus pasos iban en la misma dirección; se sonrieron con cierta vergüenza y caminaron juntas, esta vez con charlas ocasionales. En el puente tomaron caminos distintos y cada una fue a su respectiva vivienda. Al abrir la puerta y dejar escapar un "tadaima" por mera costumbre, Nozomi no sintió, por primera vez, tanta soledad.

Fue esa tarde lluviosa de finales de abril la que sentó las bases para la primera relación social en toda su corta vida. En los días y semanas consecutivos, ella y la adorable rubia que respondía al nombre de Eli, comenzaron a conocerse de a poco, con saludos matutinos, emparejándose en la clase de educación física, teniendo cortas charlas cuando coincidían en los pasillos, a veces invitando a comer a la otra en el hermoso patio de la escuela y, cómo no, volviendo a casa juntas como el día de su primer encuentro. Sin darse cuenta simplemente se convirtieron en amigas y, cuando menos lo pensaron, llamaban a la otra 'mejor amiga'. Había quienes, incluso, las consideraban una unidad y no dos individuos por separado. Se volvieron el mundo de la otra.

飛飛

— ¿Por qué tengo que venir hasta aquí a ayudarte? —Como era costumbre, su amiga, Nico, rezongaba por todo y por nada, ayudándole a cargar una caja de cartón al interior de su nueva casa.

— Porque me amas —respondió, y aunque no veía a su acompañante sabía que estaba rodando los ojos y mascullando maldiciones entre los dientes.

Su habitación estaba en un complejo residencial de ocho pisos, sin duda alguna en el octavo, algo antiguo y descuidado, pero el único que contaba con una azotea a la cual tenía permitido el paso. Estaba, además, lejos del barullo de las grandes ciudades, estaba alejado de muchas cosas que no eran necesarias ahora. Viviría de ahora en adelante en aquel pequeño pueblo de menos de diez mil habitantes, cerca al mar, sumergido en naturaleza. Le gustaba aquel lugar. Desde lo alto podría ver la playa, tener una vista preciosa del Monte Fuji, admirar las estrellas con mayor esplendor que en Tokio, respirar aire limpio. Era simplemente perfecto.

— Venga, deja de estar ahí quieta como un árbol y ayúdame a poner _tu_ futón —Nozomi rio por el énfasis que hizo en el posesivo.

Alejándose de la ventana con vista al lejano Fuji, fue manos a la obra con Nico para dejar listo lo más necesario para su primer día en la nueva vivienda.

飛飛

Mientras más se conocían, parecía que Eli también le tomaba cariño a los lugares elevados, aunque seguía asustándose con los más altos y arriesgados, casi entrando en pánico en cuanto Nozomi se sentaba al borde "del fin del mundo". Empezaron a pasar su tiempo libre en la azotea de la escuela, sentadas en el punto más alto, hablando de cualquier cosa, de las nubes, del clima, del dorama que ambas veían a las ocho de la noche de los miércoles. La mayor parte del tiempo reían, a veces la sensible rubia lloraba, en pocas oportunidades tomaron una siesta bajo el cielo veraniego. Después de conocer a la quarter rusa, esa chica de preciosos ojos azules, su vida dejó de ser tan monótona, siempre había algo nuevo que hacer, que hablar; lo único que nunca cambió fue que, con cada mirada, con cada dulce risa, un sentimiento fuerte crecía en su pecho.

Fue en su último año de preparatoria que pudo darle un nombre a ese sentir que había crecido lo suficiente como para ser doloroso. Amaba a Eli como a nadie en el mundo, con la violencia de un maremoto, y ese sentimiento desbordaba su pecho cada día, dejando de ser la cálida y cosquilleante sensación que en un principio la hacía sentirse querida para pasar a ser un obstáculo insuperable, difícil de siquiera soportar. Era complicado mantener la sonrisa cuando al estar a su lado sentía que su respiración se cortaba y que moriría asfixiada por contener el rebosante amor que quemaba su alma como las abrasantes y destructivas llamas de un incendio en las montañas. Cada día se sentía como Atlas, quien cargaba el mundo a sus espaldas, siendo que su querer pesaría lo mismo que el mundo. Eli Ayase era su todo, su vida, su razón de despertar día a día, aunque los pronósticos siempre fueran mucho peores que malos.

Ni siquiera cuando a su vida se sumaron siete nuevas existencias, realmente importantes, a las que adoraba con toda el alma, logró sacudirse ese amor que ya consideraba más bien enfermizo. A pesar de que las tardes en la azotea se hicieron más divertidas ahora que las compartía con todas, no podía evitar añorar un poco los momentos a solas con Eli.

Y un día, cuando sentía que ya no podía consigo misma, con el mundo y sus problemas, habló con su amiga rubia acerca de volar. "Me pregunto" y recordaba claramente haber hecho una pausa allí, girando el rostro para mirar a los adorados ojos azules que quería la miraran a ella solamente, girando el rostro para mirar a una bandada de pájaros que volaban al sur, "si yo también puedo volar". Acto seguido sintió unos brazos rodearle, con fuerza, desesperados, aterrados. Murmuró su nombre, el apodo que le había dado desde hacía ya casi tres años, y cuando se giró, luego de mucho luchar contra el agarre, se encontró con ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

— No puedes volar... —le dijo en voz suave, cortada, temblorosa, como las manos que buscaban las suyas con afán, queriendo mantenerla en tierra.

— No lo haré... —dijo, no del todo segura. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez fuera incapaz, porque siempre había sido una cobarde para todo y, con seguridad total, esa no sería una excepción.

Eli lloraba. No era una vista extraña, pero siempre era acongojante. La sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que su llanto, el llanto que ella provocó por decir estupideces, menguó. Lo que sucedió entonces fue, tal vez, los dos segundos más felices de su vida hasta ese entonces: Eli rozó sus labios con los propios, un efímero roce que sacudió su cuerpo, puso alerta todos sus sentidos e hizo latir su corazón tan rápido que por un instante temió sufrir de alguna anomalía cardiaca. Su rostro se había coloreado de rojo, igual al de su amiga; siguió un silencio incómodo, durante el cual deseos e incertidumbres flotaron en el aire. Al final, ambas se buscaron y se encontraron con prisa, chispas saltando de la nueva experiencia que compartían juntas. Nozomi fue tan feliz que se arrepintió de haber siquiera pensado el volar.

飛飛

Cuando hubieron arreglado la alacena, el baño y los futones, subieron a la azotea para disfrutar del aun cálido clima de finales de verano. En el cielo el sol se escondía lentamente, tiñendo todas las nubes a su alrededor de tonalidades anaranjadas, sumiendo de a poco la tierra en la oscuridad nocturna. Se inclinó contra el barandal, mirando fijamente al horizonte, donde la difusa figura del Monte Fuji desaparecía progresivamente entre las nubes y el panorama que se oscurecía. A su lado Nico ojeaba su Twitter con rapidez y sin segundo pensamiento, no realmente interesada por todas las babosadas que solía encontrar en aquella plataforma. Estaban en silencio, escuchando a las escasas pero persistentes cigarras, siguiendo a la última bandada de pájaros que se dirigían a sus nidos para dormir. Inhaló profundo y exhaló lento, dejándose caer un poco más sobre la baranda.

— ¿Crees que este lugar le gustaría? —preguntó sin voltearse a mirarla. Sintió que la joven se movía y de pronto tenía uno de sus brazos en la espalda, acariciándola con cariño.

— Sin duda alguna.

飛飛

El tiempo pasaba veloz, sin esperar a nadie, y ellas solo le seguían el ritmo viviendo sus vidas al máximo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando tuvieron un descanso y pudieron hacer con calma un recuento de sus experiencias, se dieron cuenta de que habían compartido ocho años de vida. Unidas por un profundo amor habían superado obstáculos, derribado paredes y, obviamente, habían compartido toda clase de momentos, desde los más felices, como para saltar en un pie, hasta los más tristes y devastadores. Nozomi se consideraba la persona con más suerte de todo el mundo por tener a alguien como Eli, tan perfecta pero tan humana, a su lado. Y creía firmemente en que, desde el inicio, su amada rubia correspondió su amor con la misma fuerza que ella lo sentía.

Pensaba que no podría haber nada que las separara, puesto que consideraba que ambas eran la mitad indispensable de la otra, pero, por desgracia, se equivocó. Realmente creyó que podía ser feliz con Eli a su lado, y lo era, era genuinamente la persona más satisfecha con su vida todo el tiempo que estuvo acompañada de su adorada mujer de ojos azules. ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar? Aun no lo comprendía, jamás lo haría, y tal vez lo mejor era que no lo hiciera.

Fue una tarde de otoño, aunque las hojas aun no se habían teñido todas de sus fascinantes tonalidades rojizas y amarillas. Comenzó como un día ordinario en el que iba a su trabajo como ayudante en un estudio fotográfico a una estación de tren de casa, aunque había decidido irse en bicicleta –decidir no era la mejor palabra, puesto que estaba siendo obligada por Eli a dejar de usar el tren por cuestiones de salud-, y entrada la noche había ido con sus compañeros a un bonito y pequeño restaurante frente al estudio para celebrar el más reciente éxito con un acaudalado cliente que, encantado con el trabajo del equipo, había insistido en que recibieran más dinero del acordado en un inicio, pero no solo era la cuestión monetaria lo que los había alegrado, sino la promesa del hombre de difundir el nombre del local para que recibieran mayor reconocimiento. El jefe entonces les había invitado una cena y una copa de vino en agradecimiento por el arduo trabajo. Nozomi estaba más que feliz y pensaba en qué -o en quién- quería gastar aquel inesperado aumento; con aquel ingreso era posible que sus ahorros alcanzaran para regalarle la sortija de plata y zafiro que habían visto hacía unos meses.

La reunión se estaría prolongando hasta las diez de la noche, o eso pronosticaba al ver las mejillas coloradas de su jefe y colegas. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar y cuando lo prendió, esperando ver la pantalla de una llamada entrante, se topó con mensajes que la hicieron temblar de temor. Eso no podía estar pasado. La incredulidad y el pánico que se leían en su rostro alertó a los festivos personajes que hablaban alegres en la misma mesa. Con dedos temblorosas marcó y esperó a que conectara con el otro lado, pegando la pantalla a su oreja con tal fuerza que pensó que rompería la pantalla. Nadie respondió. Agarró su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar, el teléfono en su mano a la espera de un nuevo mensaje o una llamada. Agarró su bicicleta y pedaleó lo más rápido que sus ahora débiles piernas daban.

 _Te amo, Nozomi. Más que a nadie en el mundo._

El amor era mutuo. Adoraba a Eli con cada mínima fibra de su ser y ella lo sabía; todos los días se encargaba de hacérselo saber.

 _Pero no puedo más._

La rubia había estado pasando por momentos difíciles: había sido despedida hacía poco de su trabajo, la muerte de su padre y abuela, la aparición de una brecha entre ella y Alisa por no haber sido capaz de atender al funeral de su progenitor en Rusia, la falta de dinero en casa y mucho más. Nozomi lo sabía, comprendía el increíble peso que cargaba a su espalda, pero creía que podían alivianarlo si seguían intentándolo.

El trayecto corto se le hizo eterno y complejo. Sentía que sus piernas cederían en cualquier instante, pero no podía rendirse. Eli tampoco podía rendirse. Aun tenía cosas que ofrecerle. No podía simplemente dejarla con todo el amor que por ella sentía.

Cuando llegó lo único que veía era figuras borrosas por el copioso e interminable llanto que caía de sus ojos.

飛飛

— Venga, vamos adentro —dijo Nico comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Ella no se movió, siguió mirando fijamente el horizonte. La escuchó chasquear la lengua con irritación—. No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí, te resfriarás. ¿Después quién te va a cuidar?

Y rezongando se fue, dejándola sola. Miró su mano derecha, en la que, en uno de sus dedos, descansaba un anillo de plata y zafiro, tan hermoso como la chica cuyo recuerdo le evocaba. Cuando el sol dejó de verse, llevándose consigo los colores anaranjados del cielo para dar paso al manto oscuro de la noche, levantó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas que en algún momento desconocido habían empezado a caer. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, el dolor que hacía sentir su alma como anestesiada, no desaparecería, lo sabía bien.

Cuando subía a los lugares altos, no era para calmar su siempre solitario ser. Ahora el único efecto que tenían en ella eran oprimir su corazón y entristecerla un poco más de lo normal. Recordaba los últimos mensajes y una corriente de dolor recorría su cuerpo; sus memorias con la rubia se arremolinaban en su cabeza, desencadenando el llanto que ya no se molestaba en detener al saber que era un esfuerzo fútil.

— Elicchi, —lloró, apretando las manos contra su pecho— este lugar te gustaría muchísimo. Tiene una vista preciosa.

Y así hablaba un rato al viento entre sollozos y risas forzadas. Cómo quisiera tener a su amada a su lado, la extrañaba con locura. Aquella noche, mientras ella pedaleaba con afán tratando de ver por entre las lágrimas, Eli decidió volar para dejar atrás todas sus preocupaciones terrenales.

* * *

Sé que no es lo mejor que hay, pero muchas gracias por leer *inserte corazones*. Si les gustó recuerden dejar un review, siempre recibo sus comentarios con mucha alegría.

Espero nos volvamos a leer pronto~


End file.
